Soar Above The Sky
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: A dedication to Mako. May he rest in peace. Uncle Iroh watches over his son’s grave contemplating the way the world is after the war. WARNING: There is a character death. I hate myself for writing it though!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Summary:** (Set after the war) Uncle Iroh watches over his son's grave contemplating the way the world is after the war.

* * *

**Genre: **Drama (Sort of)

* * *

**WARNINGS: **There is a character death in this fic, so be prepared (Takes out a pack of tissues) and I think Zuko might be a little OOC, I don't know...

* * *

This one shot is dedicated to Mako (The voice of Iroh) who died of cancer a few days ago. Thank you Mako! For bringing the warm, kind and caring spirit of Iroh, no one will be able to replace you. No actor could ever live up to your performance as Iroh.

May your voice live on and your Spiritride Roku's big blue dragon up into the sky…

* * *

Soar Above the Sky

By Z Star The Hidden Dragon

* * *

A new season awakens and the cherry blossoms are being reborn again. Just like the world…

The war is over…

There is no more suffering and now every innocent soul can sleep soundly in their beds, without worrying about the extinguished flames that would have encircled them. Every mother and child are safe…

The Avatar is watching over the world, keeping it at balance at last after one hundred years of being captive in a block of ice. There isn't an icy block between our nations anymore…

Zuko, my nephew, my second son… I could not be more proud of him. He's gone from being a spoiled prince into a man… a strong, young man who will make a fine Fire Lord someday. I never thought I would ever get through his thick skull… Haha, but I guess he proved everyone wrong… everyone. Especially my brother…

He's stuck in a hole in the ground, probably looking up and cursing the earth, hehe. I only wish he weren't so blind, maybe he would have been here with me, not as enemies but as brothers.

I know it sounds ridiculous but I miss him… I miss him so much… Who wouldn't grieve for their little brother? Evil dictator or not.

I wish things were different…

But destiny has strange plans for all of us and we must follow the path it lays for us. It has a way of keeping the world safe, undivided and peaceful… much like the Avatar. He's not the only one who can change our fates…

Everyone lives in balance with one another, water, fire, earth and air are all intertwined. The nations cannot live without another and I'm glad that the world is starting to realise that.

Without the sun, there is no light or heat, no guidance to where we're going.

Without the moon, there would be no relief, the tides would twist and turn out of control, consuming itself.

Without the Earth we would have no stability or strength to keep us on our feet.

And without the air there would be no sense of freedom and then where would we be without that?

Everyone and everything is alike, yet different and each thing has it's own purpose to fulfil… each nation is like a puzzle piece, a different shape but we all fit together to make everything whole.

And now that the world is whole again, I can rest easy…

I promised I would see you again Lu Ten and now I am carry it out…

Goodbye, my beloved Zuko and this world that has been so kind to me… I will see you again in the next life…

There came Zuko, exploring the courtyard looking for his Uncle. He had not seen him all morning.

_Probably exhausted from the celebration last night. _Zuko thought to himself. But before he turned to go back inside the palace something caught his eye…

"Uncle?" He spotted his Uncle, lying by the cherry blossom tree next to his son's grave. That unforgettable, toothy grin was plastered onto his face, which reminded Zuko of the old man's many happy moments.

The ex-banished Prince smiled, running up to his Uncle. He gently shook the old man on the shoulder, to coax him out of his slumber.

"Uncle… Uncle wakeup, I've got some Ginseng tea back in the palace kitchen." Zuko told him softly. His facial expression hardened, why wasn't his Uncle moving. He would usually jump up and sprint toward the kitchen. "Uncle?"

No answer... The Prince knew what had become of his beloved Uncle. He gave up his attempts, and dropped onto his knees. He encircled his arms around the sleeping body and embraced his beloved Uncle. Soft tears caressed his scar.

He was gone…

There was no point of being angry… upset yes, the only person who cared for him at his worst was gone… but he was old and lived his life to the fullest. He wouldn't have to watch over his nation, his family and the world anymore…

A gust of wind uplifted the fallen cherry blossom petals, dancing them around in the wind and uplifting Iroh's soul. The petals carried him, up high into the sky, nearly touching the clouds, but Zuko knew the petals could never go as far as his Uncle could…

He watched Iroh soar far above the sky and carry on onto a place, where there would be fountains of tea, plenty of beautiful damsels and where everyone was treated equally and respected. That was Zuko's wish.

"I will see you again in the next life, my beloved Uncle."

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

I know Iroh will still be the same loveable old fool, with a new actor or not. But I feel like a part of him has died along with Mako. There is no way Iroh should die! Mako died but I think Iroh should carry on in his memory.

I don't care about comments or reviews, I'm just happy I could dedicate a fic to Mako… We'll miss you Mako! T.T


End file.
